Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plasma processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a plasma processing apparatus, e.g., a plasma etching apparatus, for detecting an actual high-frequency (RF) power applied to an electrode in a process chamber and regulating the RF power to a predetermined value.